I'll Be Seeing You
by SerenaStrike
Summary: Another take on the infamous meeting of Leon and Ada in RE4. Leon/Ada. Short Lemon.


(This is my very first RE story. As you can tell, I'm a huge Leon/Ada shipper. Comments are appreciated, good or bad. Thanks for reading!)

**I'll Be Seeing You**

Leon was never one much for introductions.

He'd had his fair share of them. More so than he liked in a week. Meeting Mendez wasn't the best first impression he'd ever gotten. Luis seemed like nothing more than a wandering womanizer. Ashley had one too many close encounters and ended up getting captured by Saddler…again. And then there was that sneaky, little stump of a man Salazar. Pathetic. Leon couldn't stand being here much longer. If he heard that awful giggle one more time, he'd shove Ashley in a barrel and hope that another agent would come along and slash her to safety.

But he couldn't do that even if he wanted to. He had too much heart. He felt horrible thinking where Saddler might have taken her. She was already having a hard enough time with the living conditions…but imprisonment? He knew she was shaking in her boots.

He was going to deal with Salazar soon enough. But first, he had to find a way…

After leaving that hell-hole of a garden maze, he'd managed to reach the doorway he'd so lovingly collected the key for. The two halves of the hexagon came together and the lock clicked. He smiled ever so slightly to himself.

_You've still got it, Leon._

The burgundy carpet was unlike any other flooring in the entire castle. He glanced up at the bed. Moonlight completely soaked the room in light. The canopy glittered and the silk sheets shined. This wasn't just any minion's bedroom.

It was then that the cold metal of the gun was placed at the small of his back.

"Put your hands where I can see them," commanded a female voice.

Leon smirked as he thought of a comeback.

"Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style," he answered back.

The gun moved up higher, in between his shoulder blades.

"Put them up **now**," the voice retorted.

He determined that whoever she was, she was the enemy. He spun around and grabbed the woman's arm, twisting it behind her back. He held the gun in his hand, struck by a moment of victory.

But the woman wouldn't give up easily.

She kicked the gun out of his hands as she flipped over. She held herself up by her hands as Leon grabbed his knife out of the holster. He dove at her as the gun landed directly in her hands as she reached an upright position. She spun to arm herself, but Leon was too quick. He held the knife at her throat as she looked at him, shocked.

"Bit of advice. Try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters," Leon said, pride filling his chest.

He snatched the gun away for the last time, removing the clip and tossing it across the room. The woman stood, feeling defeated.

"Leon," said the woman, removing her glasses. "Long time no see."

_That voice_, he thought. How could he ever forget? He turned to meet her just as she removed her sunglasses and sat them aside.

"Ada…so it is true." How could he be so stupid? This is not unlike the last time she betrayed him. And all for that fucking bastard of a human.

Playing coy, she smiled slightly. She knew what he meant. "True…about what?"

"You. Working with Wesker." He had a hard time voicing the syllables. If anyone deserved to die in Raccoon City, it was Albert Wesker. Leon was fighting so hard to destroy any remnants of Umbrella. What he went through was nothing short of hell. And he would stop at nothing to make sure it never happened again.

Ada strolled around to look at Leon directly. "Looks like you've been doing your homework." She had a smile in her words. He could tell.

"Why, Ada? I know you know better. You were right next to me when it all happened. Right there in Raccoon City. And you're going to sit and watch while the man who started it tries to do it again? This isn't you." Leon stood firm. He meant every word he said.

"I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Wesker. I'd be in the rubble of a once-respected underground facility. And I wouldn't be here with you," she swallowed. She looked down, taken aback. Did she really just say that?

Leon looked at her. It had been six years since he left her lifeless body at the Umbrella Lab. He remembered looking back and seeing her lie there, helpless. There was nothing he could do to save her. And that killed him.

He had nightmares often. But not only about her supposed death…but their one shared kiss. She confessed his love to him right before she passed out. She had changed him. He knew that he not only felt a sense of protection over her that night, but that it was very possible that love played a role in their survival, however short it may have been.

He was overwhelmed with emotions. The sense was there not only then…but now.

"Ada…I…"

He didn't continue. Ada had moved forward and placed a kiss directly on his lips. They stepped back slightly and looked at each other.

"Ada…why didn't you tell me? I've waited for you," he said, with a sense of sadness.

She looked down. "I never wanted you to be a part of any of this. I guess we can't stop getting each other into trouble."

He leaned down for another kiss. Their lips met, and Ada felt a sense of relief. She wasn't the only one who'd felt this way for those long years. They were both changed by each other.

Their tongues fought for dominance. Their calm romance turned into an aggressive passion. Ada pulled away to breathe for a few seconds.

"Lucky we met in a bedroom, huh?," said Leon, smirking at her. He peeked over his shoulder at the king's bed behind them, and then back at her. She smiled as well.

"We don't have much time. Salazar is looking for both of us," she said, removing her holsters.

"Fuck Salazar. We've never had much time. I want you all to myself, if only for a moment."

After all their gear had been removed, clothes remaining, they sat upon the bed, Ada leaning up against the headboard. She'd never wanted anyone so badly.

And Leon had never kissed anyone so hard in his entire life. He hardly wanted to part as Ada removed his shirt. She ran her hands over his toned midsection. Her soft skin gave him goosebumps. A hand came up and grazed his chin. They looked at each other.

Just as she was going in for another kiss, he leaned his head down.

Leon crept forward and placed himself between Ada's legs. He kissed her neck as his hands moved south, placing a hand into her silk panties. Rubbing her slowly, he slipped his fingers inside of her. She sucked in air through her teeth. "Ooohh…"

Leon smiled to himself as he continued to tease her.

"Uhh…Leon…" She tangled her fingers in his hair, urging him to continue. Her dress fell off her shoulders and exposed her breasts. Leon moved his lips down to her chest and licked her nipple. She elicited a moan and dropped her head back down. Leon continued to suck, which made her even louder. He took a free hand and covered her mouth.

"Shhh…," he whispered. "Salazar will find us." She closed her teeth around one of his fingers. He removed his hand.

"You're right…I'd rather hear you."

She was getting closer. "Uhhh…Leon…please…". Leon moved his fingers faster, sucked harder. Ada gasped for air. Keeping his free hand on her breasts, he moved his mouth down, further and further. He grazed her clit with his tongue. He massaged it, making her cry out.

"Uh…Oh God…Leon…Uhh…". He smiled as she let go. He moved his fingers gradually slower as she rode out her orgasm. He felt her muscles clench slower and slower.

Ada hung her head as she came down from her high, breathing hard. Leon sat up and licked his lips.

"You are beautiful when you're coming, did you know that?," said Leon, smirking at her.

Ada laughed slightly. "Well, you made me do it."

Leon laughed. "Well, now that I'm all hot and bothered…Wanna help a guy out?"

Ada leaned forward and pushed him down on the bed. She sat atop him and unbuckled his belt. She felt his hardness against her core. As she slid the belt out of the loops, she said, "Leon, you know I'd do anything for you."

He smiled as he helped her remove his pants. Before she got any further, he flipped her onto her back. She had no time to protest as he slipped himself into her.

"Oh, God, Ada. You're so wet."

"All 'cause of you, handsome." She massaged herself as he moved in and out of her.

She moaned in his year, which in turn, made him moan. "Come on, handsome. Make me scream."

He gave her a look and moved his mouth down to her breasts. Sucking on her nipples, he looked up to see her perfect face contorted with pleasure.

"Uhh…that's better." She felt herself getting closer.

"You fucking love this don't you? I'm gonna make you come so hard." With that, Leon moved himself faster, penetrating her core to the fullest. Ada became incoherent. "Oohhh…Leon…"

She raised her arms above her head and sighed. It made him all the faster. She couldn't help but egg him on. "Ohh…Leon…faster…"

He grinned as he sped up is thrusts. "Ada…God, Ada."

She sat up and held onto him. He kissed her neck fiercely as he got closer to the edge. She threw her head back and let out a groan. "Leon…I'm so close."

Leon slithered his tongue up to her earlobe and sucked. Ada couldn't take it anymore. She let go and held onto Leon as she rode out her second orgasm. He yelled her name in a conclusion, and slumped on his back.

They lay, side by side, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Ada turned her head to gaze at Leon. He could hardly keep his eyes open. A wave of exhaustion came over him. Both of them tried to catch their breath.

"Ada. You are stunning. I could fall asleep to that face."

Ada blushed, compromising her already red cheeks. "You sure know how to make a girl feel loved."

Laying there, Leon felt that strong protection sense coming back. It _was_ love. He had always loved Ada. He was angry for letting himself deny it this whole time. He could have been looking for her. He could have been doing something. The only thing he could do was lay there and stare at her perfect face. He had no strength to mouth those most important three words. A lump grew in his throat.

They both knew their time was running short. The longer Leon stayed with her, the longer Ashley suffered by the hand of Saddler. And the longer Ada stayed with him, the deeper Luis got tangled in the web Wesker had weaved for them. It was in their best interests to part with one another. Leon's heart sank as he knew it might be the only time they lay together in precious silence.

Ada stared at him a while longer. She did love him. Their meeting so long ago had changed her for the better. But she was no match for someone who deserved so much more than what she had to offer. She had no family. No place to call home. Wesker was the only one who ever looked after her. It had to stay that way. She and Leon could never be together. A tear rolled down her cheek in defeat.

Leon was eventually captured by sleep, leaving no parting words for the tortured spy. Only a peaceful look remained on his face. And almost…a smile? Ada glanced one last time at him. He was perfect. Everything she'd ever wanted.

She grabbed her things, adjusted all her holsters, and dove out of the nearest window, leaving her love with only a memory and a kiss.

But she knew, very soon, they would meet again.


End file.
